Snake Bite
Snake Bite is a custom body monster truck from Bigfoot 4X4, and is known as the first 3D body monster truck making its debut in 1991 with the driver being "Colt Cobra". Since then a multitude of drivers have driven this machine and have collected plenty of wins under this truck. In 2017, Vinny Venom drove his truck to the 2017 Toughest Monster Truck Tour Championship. Snake Bite is a playable truck in Monster Truck Madness, Monster Truck Madness 2, Monster Truck Madness 64, and Monster Truck Destruction. The truck is currently being driven by Kris Kopperhead on the Bigfoot 18 chassis, and by Andy Anoconda on the Bigfoot 15 chassis, with Sid Sidewinder occasionally driving. Incidents 1991 Shed Crash Snake Bite was involved in a famous crash in 1991 in Union Grove Wisconsin, where the truck, being driven by Colt Cobra and racing against Fred Shafer in Bear Foot in Round 1, jumped the "hydra barriers" (plastic units filled with water: water could even be seen splashing out during the collision) and crashed into a concessions stand shed in a nearby parking lot. The shed was completely destroyed, but thankfully no people were inside it at the time of the crash, so nobody was injured. On the other hand, a 2,000lbs industrial freezer, which was inside the shed, was destroyed in the crash, left out in full view partially crushed by the front tires from the truck's resting position, where the truck was left throughout the rest of the show. It was determined that interference from a CB radio had blocked the Remote Ignition Interrupter (RII) from transmitting correctly and shutting off the runaway truck. The MTRA acted quickly and that problem was resolved. Wildwood 2016 Incident During the semi-final round of the Saturday night event in Wildwood NJ in 2016 the truck suffered a devastating wreck while racing against Red Solo Truck. As the two trucks came across the finish jump they collided and both went tumbling down the truckInsane Monster truck Crash Wildwood NJ 2016. Vinny jumped out of the truck to check on Brandon Budd, they were both okay, with Red Solo Truck even returning for the finals. The chassis suffered severe damage and had to be sent to Concussion Motorsports to be rebuilt. The Snake Bite body returned to the Bigfoot 15 chassis (which it ran on during first quarter) for the remainder of the year. Trivia * The truck's drivers are regular Bigfoot drivers using pseudonyms that follow the snake theme of the truck. They include "Colt Cobra" (actually Gene Patterson) Ricky Rattler (Dan Runte), Petey Python, Vinny Venom, Andy Anoconda and Kris Kopperhead. * In it's early years, audiences were encouraged to boo Snake Bite as it was meant as a "evil" truck as part of a scripted "rivalry" between it and Bigfoot. This practice was later dropped after it was established Snake Bite was part of the Bigfoot team, however the "rivalry" between the two trucks has not been officially dropped. Gallery File:13241390 590641757764392 1711000724226658399 n.jpg|Snake Bite 1 File:BossierCity2017-67.jpg|Snake Bite 2 "Black Mamba" 16300251 1206634199452155 8226427816829481983 o.jpg|The two current Snake Bites Maxrdsfsdfesdefault.jpg 14322545 1796062477281625 4158374042160022669 n.jpg|Halloween 2016 tailgate 11380171 602793833195976 1647151460 n.jpg|Snake Bite on Bigfoot 12 15940337_1378960755489880_9118789145226214530_n.jpg|Ditto Snake-bite-front-view.jpg|Snake Bite 2009-2015 Snake before.jpg|Snake Bite 2004-2009 Download-0.jpg|Snake Bite 2000-2004 28783333 1812532872132664 8148782214511853568 n.jpg|Ditto, albeit again on Bigfoot 4 sn123a.jpg|Ditto snkbtgrn209a.jpg|Circa 1995 to circa 2000 turlock1.jpg|On Big Dawg 12239634 910618285653598 3035314761456716437 n.jpg 10351447 742262392489189 5291109672897618097 n.jpg Image299.jpg|Snake Bite 1991-1995 on Bigfoot 4 30659 442165431872 922457 n.jpg 12417594 1250097221673113 822805974078560632 n.jpg 12743769_966065016762615_9179474005648473001_n.jpg|Black Mamba concept IMG 0798.jpg|Snake Bite "Black Mamba" design made by Team Bigfoot for the TriggerKing RC series 13508931_1029473570434735_7087364304776853736_n.jpg|Snake Bite Power Wheels toy 47352 517947158215818 1137115313 n.png|Snake Bite 2009 in Monster Truck Destruction 481858 517947141549153 2099659811 n.jpg|Snake Bite 2004 in Monster Truck Destruction 16002757_1847787922109080_555064043976983387_n.jpg rev-snakebite-monster-truck-43-scale_1_94b3ab4835435acb982fe396deef9018.jpg fdfdfd.PNG|New Bright RC Truck vintage-battle-beasts-bigfoot-monster_1_6a63aa0775893e9058f1fc19161be3d1.jpg Screenshot_20190829-095907.jpg References Category:Trucks Category:Bigfoot Category:Muscle Machines Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Noelke Motorsports Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:American Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks Category:Front Engine trucks